


Three Words

by RetroWhat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Tried, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroWhat/pseuds/RetroWhat
Summary: Three words Dean could never say, until now.





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> I assume everyone has already seen the season 12 finale, I mean, it’s been almost six months, but if not, spoilers lie ahead. 
> 
> Also, this isn’t the greatest thing I’ve ever written, but I’m bored.

Dean Winchester slowly falls to his knees, almost in sync with the crumbling of his heart. His best friend – _no_ – the love of his life is dead and all he did was stand there in shock as it happened. The sun slowly rises, but everything is still dark to Dean. Castiel was the greatest thing Dean ever received from this shitty life and now he's lost him. He's lost everything.

Something manages to snap Dean back to reality and he realizes there are other problems at the moment. He stumbles up onto his feet and sprints into the house. Sam is slowly approaching Jack, the Nephilim, but Dean decides to go ahead and get this problem out of the way. He pulls out his gun to shoot, but Jack attacks both him and his brother.

Dean wakes up feeling numb, whether it's from whatever the hell the son of Satan did to him, or because of the heartbreak from hours before, he isn't sure. He and Sam make their way back out to the yard where Cas is still laying.

"So, I guess he's staying dead this time." Sam breaks the silence.

Dean doesn't reply. He doesn't have the strength to reply. The older Winchester just wants to be alone and finally, Sam either gets the hint or just wanders off, because the presence beside Dean finally disappears. He walks over to the body that was once inhabited by the only angel he ever believed in.

Carefully, Dean picks Cas up, bringing to attention the burnt wings impression on the ground he left behind along with the depression and grief Dean now feels.

Dean lays him on the table and goes to get a sheet to cover him up with. He can't decide if he wants to burn Cas' body or not, but he doesn't want to continuously be reminded of the truth each time he walks into the room. Before putting the sheet over Cas, Dean retrieves the mixtape from his trench coat pocket.

He holds the gift in his hands, and for a second, a small, sad smile appears on Dean's face as he remembers what he did. He spent hours listening to Led Zeppelin, making sure to include romantic songs on the tape. He isn't sure if Cas caught on, but he hopes so.

Three simple little words that hold so much meaning and Dean could never bring himself to say them, which is why he gave Cas a mixtape instead, a simple but meaningful gift.

"Three freaking words and you never said them." Dean continues to mentally beat himself up.

Cas told Dean he loves him, but the most intimate thing Dean was ever able to say was "I need you."

Dean sighs as he pulls the sheet back to reveal Cas' lifeless face.

"I love you."


End file.
